Professor Trelawney's Prediction
__TOC__ About Exams are near. Everybody is studying hard. Even Fred and George are studying, as they are about to take their O.W.L.s. Percy is getting ready for his N.E.W.Ts (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests). He hopes to enter the Ministry of Magic, so he needs top grades. Hermione looks completely exhausted. Her exam timetable shows various exams at the same time. Ron asks how she plans to do that but she does not answer the question; asking instead if either of them has seen her copy of Numerology and Grammatica. Exams start. For Charms exam they need to perform a Cheering Charm. Care of Magical Creatures exam is easy but Potions is difficult. Harry has problems with his Confusing Concoction. Then they have exams in Astronomy, Herbology and Defense against the Dark Arts. Cornelius Fudge has come to Hogwarts to serve as a witness to the possible execution of Buckbeak by the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. Two other members of the Committee arrive. Harry has his last exam, Divination. The students have to go to Professor Trelawney's room seperately. Ron goes first. After about twenty minutes it is Harry's turn. Harry makes up a bogus story. He says he sees a Hippogriff in the Orb. While Trelawney asks Harry questions about it, she suddenly starts talking in a harsh voice, her eyes unfocused and her mouth sagging. She's saying 'It will happen tonight. The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. His servant has been chained these twelve years. Tonight, before midnight, the servant will break free and set out to rejoin his mster. The Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible then ever before. Tonight ... before midnight ... the servant ... will set out ... to rejoin ... his master ...' After this, she snaps up again and does not remember anything she has said. Back in Gryffindor Tower, Harry hears that Hagrid has sent a note saying Buckbeak has lost the appeal and will be executed at sunset, and that he does not want to talk to anybody. Hermione fetches the Invisibility cloak, wanting to go and talk to Hagrid. Harry, Ron and Hermione go under the cloak together to Hagrid's cabin. Hagrid looks like a beaten man. He tells them that not even Dumbledore can overrule the Committee's decision. The executioner, Macnair, is an old pal of Malfoy's. About to go back to the castle, Hermione suddenly finds Scabbers in Hagrids milk bottle. Outside, a group of people are coming. The three go out the back door. As they leave towards the castle they hear the swish and thud of an axe. Actors *'Daniel Radcliffe' - Harry Potter *'James Phelps' - Fred Weasley *'Oliver Phelps' - George Weasley *'Chris Rankin' - Percy Weasley *'Emma Watson' - Hermione Granger *'Rupert Grint' - Ron Weasley *'Tom Felton' - Draco Malfoy *'Warwick Davis' - Filius Flitwick *'Robbie Coltrane' - Rubeus Hagrid *'Alan Rickman' - Severus Snape *'Keira Knightley' - Aurora Sinistra *'John Nettles' - Professor Binns *'Miriam Margolyes' - Pomona Sprout *'David Thewlis' - Remus Lupin *'Maggie Smith' - Minerva McGonagall *'Robert Hardy' - Cornelius Fudge *'Matthew Lewis' - Neville Longbottom *'Shefali Chowdhury' - Parvati Patil *'Jessie Cave' - Lavender Brown *'Emma Thompson' - Sybill Trelawney *'Michael Gambon' - Albus Dumbledore *'Peter Best' - Walden Macnair